


The Man Who Can't Be Moved

by Snoweylily



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter's granddaughter, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, badass OC, gentleman steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoweylily/pseuds/Snoweylily
Summary: I believe in you, Steve. I believe in Captain America. All that honey and symbolism of Liberty, of the American Soldier... I guess, even someone like me, could fall for it. Because this world needs a Captain America. We need a Captain America... And I need you too...





	The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworks/gifts).



> 19th fanfic, Steve Rogers Point of View, dedicated to Fireworks (Emma)  
> And "Emma", if you are somehow stumble upon this, I'm sorry it kind of sucks and is nothing compared to what you've written or said or anything, but please just know that even though I don't say anything cause I'm too stubborn and stuff, you really are the bestest friend anyone could ask for :)  
> Rachel :p
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=vd1g5s)

**Chapter 1**

**Steve Rogers POV**

It wasn't as if anyone got hurt...

Or so I told myself.

But sitting across the desk from none other than the great Nick Fury, I was beginning to wish someone had.

At least it would fill the silence.

The silence that made me realise how guilty I suddenly felt.

The silence that was actually scarier than the glares and yells.

The silence that got me wondering 'What the _hell_ was I thinking?'

* * *

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, so I shut it again and looked back down at my hands. One of which was bandaged. It would heal in a few hours. Super serum took care if that. Yet the SHIELD doctors always wanted stitch me up anyway. But hey, it wasn't my fault... Ok, so it was... It was completely my fault.

"Captain Rogers " Fury finally said and I looked up, "Director Fury".

Then the silence again.

"I did not suspect this from you" he said again and I nodded, "Nor did I".

"You went against orders. Deliberately" he continued, "I thought after all your years in the army, that would have been knocked out of you".

"And it was sir. This was just... a heat of the moment thing" I replied and he stared at me through that one eye, "So it will not happen again?"

"Most defiantly not sir" I replied and he nodded, "Good. Make sure it doesn't. Now get out before I change my mind".

"Thank you, sir" I muttered, quickly standing up and closing the door behind me.

* * *

"What'cha get, expelled? ...Suspended? ...Expelled?"

Sighing, I turned to find a very amused Mr Stark leaning against the wall, a huge grin plastered on his face even though he wasn't in the best condition.

"No, Tony, none of those. This isn't a school" I replied, walking down the hallway.

He easily caught up, now pouting, "You just got a warning?"

I nodded.

"Aw, but that's no fun... Hey, you want to go for a drink?" He asked suddenly.

"Tony. We've been through this. At least a hundred times. I. Cannot. Get. Drunk" I replied and he smirked, "I know. But I still want to try".

"We've had a long day Stark. I'm going back to the tower. And I'm going to sleep. You can get drunk if you want. But not with me" I said sighing and he swore under his breath, "I'm stuck with the Russian then. Now don't get me wrong, Natasha's awesome at drinking. She's a Russian. So of course she is. But that chick can do some scary shit when she's drunk".

* * *

An hour later, I was back in the room SHIELD had provided for when we were on the Helicarrier, a pencil in my hand, and a sketch book on my lap.

I wasn't even fully aware of what I was drawing, just letting my hand do the sketching for me.

So far, it was turning out to look like a person.

A woman, I realised.

But still not enough detail as to make out who.

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts, and I glanced up as it opened.

I smiled, "Agent Coulson".

"Phil, please" He corrected, "Fury wants you up on deck in ten minutes".

I nodded, "Thank you".

He gave me a small smile, before leaving, and closing the door after him.

* * *

Pausing for a minute, I glanced down at my sketch, deciding to finish the face before going up.

And then, once the mouth and eyes were drawn in, as well as the oh-so-familiar hair, I suddenly realised who it was.

And it hit me with such a force that I almost dropped the pen.

There, staring out at me, was a dead woman.

* * *

Peggy.

* * *

Shaking myself out of it, I quickly pushed all thoughts of my former love interest out of my head, before standing up and heading to the deck, discarding the sketchbook on my bed along the way.

Once up top, I easily found my way through the hordes of people to stand by Fury's side, "Sir?"

"Ah, Rogers, at last" He said, turning to me, "... Yes. You'll do perfectly".

"... Sir?" I questioned again, confused.

He sighed, before motioning out across the vast expanse of the Helicarrier, to the helicopter that was just landing, "In that chopper, Captain, is SHIELD's newest young agent. One, Ms. Emma Carter".

* * *

Carter.

Peggy Carter.

No, dammit, not Peggy, this is Emma.

Emma Carter.

Someone who you've never heard of before.

A different Carter.

* * *

Frowning, I quickly snapped my attention back to the present, as Fury and I watched the helicopter land, and two people get out.

One, a slightly hassled looking man, wearing a suit twenty years too young for him, and the other, a small, slim, almost petite girl, no more than 27 or 28 years old.

Within a few minutes, they had almost reached us, and I was able to get a better sense of them.

The man, looked to be around late 50's, maybe even early 60's, and had greying hair, with bright blue eyes that made him look thirty years younger.

The girl, Emma Carter, had shoulder length, curly hair, such a dark shade of brown it could have easily been mistaken for black, and deep honey-brown eyes.

* * *

She was beautiful.

* * *

"Director" the Man greeted, and Fury gave a curt nod, "Mr. Byrnes... Ms. Carter".

Mr. Byrnes simply mimicked the directors nod, while Ms. Carter smiled, revealing a perfect set of pure white teeth, and held out her hand, "Director Fury. It's a honour to be here".

He glanced down at the offered greeting warily, before shaking her hand and gruffly replying with, "I should hope so".

Silence.

Mr. Brynes gave a small cough, and pointed looked at the director, nodding in my direction.

Fury sighed, "May I introduce you to Steve Rogers. Captain America is head of the Avengers, and Ms. Carter, if you would be so kind as to follow him, he will gladly give you a tour of the base. Mr. Brynes, I believe we have some things to discuss".

* * *

We both watched the two men walk away, presumably back down to Fury's office, before turning to face one another again.

* * *

She smiled once more, "So, you're giving me the grand tour, then?"

I smirked, "That was honestly the first time I heard of it".

She laughed, "Take it for the head of shadowy government agency to keep secrets".

"Who else?" I replied, before motioning towards the hallway, "Shall we?"

She smiled, linking arms with me as we began walking, "Let's".

Because I'm the Man Who Can't Be Moved


End file.
